Kryptonite
by Frodo01228
Summary: When Clark Kent gets word that refined meteor rocks have been stolen from Lionel Luther's vault, his troubles have only just begun. Now he has to fight side by side with teenage heros Kim Possible and Danny Phantom to stop Dr. Drakken from taking over the
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Okay, me and my sister were kind of bored while watching four kids so we came up with this idea. It's actually kind of funny and really cool._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, or Smallville. If I did, don't you think this would've existed as an actual episode on any of those shows? Duh.

* * *

**

_**The Theme Song **_

_I'm your basic average girl _

_And I'm here to save the world_

_You can't stop me_

'_Cuz I'm Kim Possible_

_---_

_He's a phantom_

_Dan-Danny Phantom_

_Yo, Danny Phantom he was just fourteen_

_When his parents built a very strange machine_

_Designed to view a world unseen_

_(He's gunna catch 'em all 'cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

_---_

_Somebody save me_

_Let your waters break right through_

_Somebody save me_

_I don't care how you do it_

_Just save, save_

_Come on_

_I've been waiting for you_

_---_

_Call me, beep me_

_If you wanna reach me_

_Doesn't matter when or where there's trouble_

_If you just call my name_

_Kim Possible_

_---_

_When he first woke up he realized_

_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He could walk through walls_

_Disappear and fly_

_He was much more unique than the other guys_

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through_

_He's here to fight for me and you_

_---_

_Somebody save me_

_Let your waters break right through_

_Somebody save me_

_Don't care how you do it_

_Just save, save_

_Come on_

**Idea for the theme song was based on an episode of Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner when they meet. Okay? Okay.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Beep beep bedeep!_

Kim pulled the communicator out of her pocket. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade's face popped up on the screen. "Drakken's on the move." A map replaced his face. "He's heading for a town called Amity Park."

"Amity Park?" Ron nearly pushed Kim over in his eagerness to look. "What kind of place is that?"

Wade's face popped back up. "I don't know. It's no place I've ever heard of."

"Well, if Drakken's headed there, we better follow. Who knows what he'll do," Kim said. "Thanks, Wade." She put the communicator back in her pocket. "Let's go, Ron."

"Aw, but Rufus and I have a date with a couple of Nacos!" he whined.

* * *

"Come back here!" Valerie yelled, chasing after a blue-skinned man and a girl with bad taste in dress. 

"Hey, what's up?" Danny Phantom flew up beside the girl dressed in a pink jumpsuit.

"Don't even mess with me right now, ghost boy! Those two jerks just took all my gear."

"If I get it back for you, do you promise you'll consider that maybe I'm not evil?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Good enough for me." Danny sped off, catching up with the culprits fast. He shot an ectoplasmic ray at their feet, tripping them both. "Going somewhere?"

"Shego, attack!" the blue guy ordered.

The girl dressed in green and black shot something similar to Danny's ectoplasmic ray at him.

"Whoa!" He was more than shocked when the ray hit him, throwing him into a nearby building. Without warning, he changed back to Danny Fenton, his blue eyes wide as he stared after the criminals. "She can't be a ghost! My ghost sense would've gone off."

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker, his two best friends, ran to help him up." You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, fine. Except now I think I've got a ghost on the run."

* * *

Clark effortlessly lifted another bale of hay into the Kent's red pick-up. He moved to grab another. 

"Careful, Clark. Doing all this by yourself, you might strain something."

He turned to his blonde-haired, journalistic friend. "Chloe, hey. I didn't expect to see you around here."

"Yeah, well, I heard something you might like to know."

"Really? What's that?" He sat on the back of the truck, motioning for Chloe to sit beside him.

She hoisted herself up then sat swinging her legs back and forth. "Some blue-skinned guy and a girl in a green and black jumper just stole a whole bunch of that green meteor rock from the Luthorcorp Foundation."

Clark seemed taken aback. "Blue skin?"

"Yeah, it totally screamed 'Wall of Weird' to me too."

"But what would he want with meteor rocks."

"No clue, and the best part is he and his side kick just disappeared. The cops have absolutely no leads."

He glanced toward her. She was smiling with that smile that usually ended up with her life at stake and him trying to rescue here without spilling his secret. He inwardly groaned.

"Why don't you and I take a look ourselves?" he said finally.

* * *

_**A/N: Tada! What do you think of the theme song? I thought it up all by myself! (beams proudly) Okay, review cuz you love me! And I promise this is going to end ClarkChloe. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW……. Also, it's part of a Trilogy, just so you know. I'm hoping to come up with a name of the trilogy later.**_


	2. The Meeting

_**A/N: Thanks nera, pottersparky, photofreeze, Samantha-Girl Scout and brody113 for your reviews!**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

"This is great. Not only do we have no idea where we are, but there's no Bueno Nacho!" Ron whined. Rufus scampered up to his shoulder to sympathize.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, we're in Amity Park, remember?"

"But where's Bueno Nacho! I want my Naco Night!" Ron wailed.

_Beep beep bedeep._

Kim grabbed the communicator, and Wade's face flashed onscreen. "Let me guess, they're gone."

"Hey, there's a Nasty Burger!" Ron licked his lips. "Sounds like my kind of place!"

"Drakken and Shego left Amity Park about fifteen minutes ago. Their headed to some small town in Kansas," Wade said.

A map popped up. "Smallville? How original," Kim muttered. Ron started toward the Nasty Burger, but Kim grabbed his arm. "Time to go, Ron."

"But I didn't even get to try it!" Ron whined as he was dragged away.

* * *

"This is insane!" Sam muttered as they passed a sign reading "Go, Smallville Crows!" They were borrowing one of Sam's many cars. 

"Where are we, anyway?" Danny asked.

Tucker checked his trusty PDA. "Smallville, Kansas: Meteor capital of the world. Not to mention small city in the middle of nowhere."

"Joy." Sam yawned. "Can we stop somewhere for the night? I'm beat."

"There's a good spot in those trees," Tucker said. His friends opened their mouths to object. "Small town. No hotels."

"Double joy," Sam muttered darkly.

The three friends pulled out sleeping bags then gathered wood for a fire. Danny pointed at the pile of wood, shooting a beam that caused it to burst into flame. The next thing he knew, he was face down on the ground with a mouthful of dirt. **_(This idea of Danny in the dirt is brought to you by my sister :D)_**

"Mmph," he muttered.

"Oops, sorry." The weight was lifted off him, and he spat out the dirt before turning to face…the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "I thought you were someone else."

Danny gawked. She had gorgeous red hair and pale green eyes. Her black three quarter sleeve v-neck framed her top half beautifully, and her baggy, dark brown cargo pants hung at her hips. Behind him, Sam clenched her fists and scowled at the newcomer.

"I-I'm Kim," the girl said.

"I-I-I…"

"He's Danny," Tucker spoke up for him. "The girl with us is Sam, totally not Danny's girlfriend, and I'm Tucker, also single."

"I'm coming KP!" Ron stumbled into the campsite, nearly falling into the fire. Instead, he fell hard in the dirt. "Heh, oops."

* * *

Clark glanced around the Luthorcorp safe. The edges of the door looked melted, and it had been thrown aside like a useless toy. 

"Wow, they did a number in here," Chloe said. "Hey," she knelt, "they left one." She stood holding a meteor rock, and Clark stepped back a little as the effects of the rock crept up on him.

"Great, let's look over here."

Chloe looked toward her friend, still holding the rock. "You look sick, Clark. You okay?"

He managed a wry smile. "I'm fine." He walked toward the another area of the safe.

Chloe shrugged then pocketed the rock. "So, what do you think?"

"It's like nothing I've ever seen," Clark admitted, fingering the door.

She stepped toward him to look, brushing her hands over the door. Clark quickly backed away from her. "Hm, no residue." She looked at her friend again. "Are you sure you're okay, Clark?"

"Maybe I am feeling a little sick. I'll catch you at home, okay?"

"Okay, see ya, Clark."

* * *

Kim couldn't help stealing glances at Danny. He was cute with his piercing blue eyes and raven hair, but from the way Sam kept scowling she had a feeling someone felt more than just friendship in the relationship. Kim quickly brushed that thought away. It'd be like she and Ron getting together. 

"So you're just like Shego," Kim commented to Danny.

"Wait, Shego's—" Sam started.

"She's got the whole glowing hands thing going on too," Ron explained.

"Okay, I was going to say half ghost, but whatever," Sam muttered under her breath.

Danny shot her a look, catching her last comment, but she just rolled her eyes. It's not like he cared what she thought anymore anyway now that Kim Possible was here. She made a face then stood.

"I'm going to bed." She stomped off without even a 'goodnight.'

"What's wrong with her?" Sam heard Kim ask.

"She's always like that," Tucker replied.

_If only you knew_, Sam thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the group of five teens went into town. They stopped at the Talon, hoping to find a place to stay. 

"If I had known we were planning to stay here, I would've brought one of my parents' credit cards." Sam was slightly edgy this morning and had snapped at Tucker for his harmless "rich kid" joke.

"If I'd been here before, I probably could've gotten us some place to stay as a favor," Kim said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam snorted. "You could easily get any guy to give you a favor just by batting your eyelashes, 'cheerleader'."

"Where do you get off?" Kim snapped. She'd tried to be nice to the goth girl for the past hour.

"Right here, actually." Sam stood abruptly and stalked away.

* * *

Chloe sat at a table not far from a group of teens she'd never seen in Smallville before. One of the boys who had black hair and cute blue eyes kept glancing at a table where a goth girl sat with a look that could curdle milk. 

"We'll deal with her later, Danny. We need to find a place to stay," one of the other boys at the table near her said. "Especially if we're going to deal with that blue-skinned dude."

Chloe turned in her chair. "Wait, did you guys say you needed a place to stay?"

After introductions were made, Chloe led the group to the Kent Farm. Sam, the goth girl, opted to remain at the Talon until they were sure they'd found a place…but she didn't say it in that nice of words, or as far as Chloe could tell when Danny returned cringing. At the Kent Farm, Chloe knocked, and Clark answered.

"Uh, hey, Chloe…" He glanced at the teens behind her. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you a really, really big favor?" Chloe clasped her hands in begging and tried to look as cute as possible.

"Uh, oh."

"These teens need a free place to stay, and you have that barn of yours, and I would've asked Lex, but I've already imposed on him enough," she said all in one breath.

* * *

"That boy can be so infuriating," Sam muttered, growling as Danny walked away with Chloe and the others. 

"Boys can be like that, can't they?"

She jumped then turned around. "Who are you?"

The bald young man smiled at her. "You must be new in town. I'm Lex Luthor."

He extended his hand, and she cautiously shook it. "Sam Manson."

He sat across from her. "Can I sit here?"

"I think you just did." She leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table.

"So, what brings you to Smallville?" Lex asked.

"Oh, I'm here with friends."

"In other words, none of my business."

"Yeah, pretty much. I guess we all just had to get away. My parents have been driving me mad."

"I know the feeling. My father wrote the book on family disfunction."

Sam smiled. "Really? Why do you say that?"

"You mean you haven't heard of my family?"

"Should I?"

"It's just very rare when someone hasn't heard of the Luthor's. We're the richest family in a small town."

"Yeah, my family too. I try to keep it under wraps that I belong to the Manson's so people don't judge me by my money."

"I wish I could do the same."

* * *

_**A/N: I have finally had the chance to update for this story. I'm hoping to update again soon because my sister refuses to help me with Chapter 2 of Plasmius, the second installment of the S/KP/DP Series, until I've finished uploading Kryptonite.**_


	3. Powers

**_A/N: Thanks for your review nera!_ **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Powers **

"Hey, how cool is this!" Ron jumped into a haystack, and Rufus jumped in beside him. "We're staying in a barn!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron…"

"Hello, I'm enjoying this. Let me enjoy it while I can."

Tucker stared at the blonde teen in the hay. "Is he always this weird?"

"What was your first hint?" Kim asked, smirking.

"I think it started with the naked mole rat."

Kim sat down on a bale of hay. "So, what's with Danny and Sam. I mean, are they just friends or more than friends?"

It was Tucker's turn to smile, and he leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head. "That depends on who you ask. Ask them, they refuse. Ask me… Well, I could tell you some stories."

"Hey, as long as Sam doesn't have dibs on him that's fine with me." Kim sighed happily. "I mean, he's so cute."

"Okay, I'm leaving." Ron stood and started walking out.

"Right behind you." Tucker ran after him.

* * *

Danny walked a little behind Clark and Chloe as they headed for the Talon to pick up Sam. The two seemed to have completely forgotten about the ghost hybrid as they talked and joked. They reminded him of himself and Sam…on good days. His thoughts drifted to Sam: their fake-out make-out, Ember's brainwashing, the other weird "couple" scenes they'd had.

He felt his face redden then shook his head to clear his thoughts. The last thing he needed was to look like that when thinking about Sam. He switched his thoughts to Kim. They entered the Talon to find Sam talking with a bald man he'd never seen before.

Danny gawked as he saw Sam and the guy laughing. He suddenly felt invisible but quickly shook it off.

"Hey, Lex," Clark said, greeting the bald guy who had just stood.

"Hi, Clark."

Clark turned to Danny. "This is Lex Luthor, Lex this is Danny Fenton."

Lex stood up to shake Danny's hand. "Nice to meet you. We were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope," Danny said nervously.

Lex just smiled.

"So, did we find a place to stay?" Sam asked, also standing.

She was acting warmer toward Danny now that Kim wasn't here. Lex made a mental note of it.

"Yeah, actually Clark said we could stay with him."

Clark shook hands with Sam. "Nice to meet you."

Chloe stepped forward the introduce herself. "I'm a reporter for the Torch, and when I heard you guys were after that Drake guy, or whatever Kim called him, I knew I had to get an interview."

"Actually, it's a friend of ours," Sam said. "He's into the whole hero thing."

Danny tried to mentally send her a message to shut up, staring at her. "But he might not go for an interview."

"Chloe can wiggle an interview out of anyone," Clark warned. "Nice to see you, Lex."

"You too, Clark. And Sam, I hope to see you around."

Chloe headed for the Torch so Danny and Sam walked back to the barn with Clark.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Danny hissed at Sam.

"I'm trying to put some good light on Danny Phantom's bad name!"

"Could you do it without trying to blow my secret to everyone?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to be helpful!"

The rest of the way, the two were quiet and fuming. Clark made no move to break the silence. He thought it better just to stay out of it.

* * *

Chloe walked into the Torch office and nearly cried. Papers were everywhere, and every single computer was missing. She knelt and began shuffling through some papers, a single tear trailing down her cheek. She pulled out her cell and called Clark.

"You're going to want to come down here," was all she said.

* * *

Danny was patrolling the area in ghost form looking for Drakken and Shego's trail. He and Sam hadn't spoken since the big fight. He landed on the road, examining what looked like a computer part dropped. Suddenly, he felt himself thrown into someone's body and that person was running…fast. Now overshadowing the person through the accident, he stopped them and suddenly found himself thrown out. He shook his head then looked up at a confused Clark.

"Uh…"

"Danny?"

"How'd you know it was me?" Danny panicked.

"Because you look exactly like yourself except your hair is white and your eyes are green." Clark helped the ghost boy up. "I was wondering about 'Danny Phantom'."

"You heard her? Wait, how were you running that fast?"

"I guess we both have some explaining."

"Oh, yeah. You got that right." Kim walked out of the bushes, hands on her hips. "Spill."

With some difficulty, the two boys explained their powers and abilities. Kim was understanding, but she was mad they'd tried to hide it.

"We've got Danny Phantom and Superboy, but no one thinks to tell me these things," Kim muttered, pacing.

"My parents are ghost hunters, and I'm half ghost. Like I'm really going to share my secret with the world," Danny explained.

"My powers were 'stolen' once, and the guy that had them ended up being discovered by the government," Clark also explained. He checked his watch. "Look, Chloe called me from the Torch a couple minutes ago, and she seemed really upset. Can I go now?"

"I'll come with you," Danny offered, blue rings moving up and down his body so he returned to his ghost form.

"You aren't leaving me behind," Kim added.

"How're you guys going to get there?" Clark asked.

"I'll fly us." Danny floated a few inches off the ground as if to prove his point.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Clark sped off.

* * *

"Aw, man, this isn't fair!" Ron paced while Rufus stood on an old chest watching him. "KP's my friend!"

Sam poked her head down from the hayloft. "How do you think I feel?" she muttered. "Your stupid cheerleader won't stop batting her eyes at him, and he just stopped liking Paulina too."

"I think you guys are jealous," Tucker said.

Sam fell out of the loft into a pile of hay below. Ron stopped pacing. "I'm not jealous," they said together.

"Sure, sure, keep denying." Tucker grinned to himself then secretly saved the audio clip. Blackmail was his best friend.


	4. First Confrontation

**_A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I'm working on it. In fact, I've actually finished writing Kryptonite, but it's a whole other story typing it all up and uploading it. Thanks, Samantha-Girl Scout for your review._**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: First Confrontation**

Clark, Danny, and Kim reached the Torch at the same time. Chloe was surrounded by papers looking annoyed, angry, and extremely upset.

"Chloe?" She looked up, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Hey, Clark." She managed a weak smile. "Didn't realize you'd bring the whole clean-up crew."

Clark glanced at Danny and Kim who were mutely staring at the mess. "Yeah, um, do you want some help?"

She didn't answer as she returned to sorting papers. Clark, Danny, and Kim silently began to help. The Torch almost looked half-way decent when they were done.

"I can't believe they stole my computers," Chloe whispered, wiping her eyes again.

Clark put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure Lionel Luthor won't mind getting you some more."

"Drakken," Kim muttered, recognizing his signature marks on things. She grimaced as she wiped some green goo off her hands. "And synthodrones."

"Synthodrones?" The other three looked over her shoulder. "What are synthodrones?" Danny asked.

"They're sort of like skin bags filled with goo in human form." Kim pulled out the communicator, and Wade's face popped up.

"What's up, Kim?"

"Can you bring up a picture of a synthodrone for me?"

The picture flashed onscreen. "Ew," Chloe said.

"Totally," Kim agreed then returned the communicator to her pocket.

"Uh, oh," Clark said. He looked to Chloe. "I think I know what Drakken wants to do with the meteor rocks."

"This sounds bad," Danny said.

"You have no idea." Chloe turned to the Wall of Weird. "Great, he stole those too."

"Stole what?" Kim asked.

Clark stood beside Chloe. "The articles about people using meteor rocks to bring dead to life."

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and Ron were lazily hanging around the barn waiting for the others to return. 

"Is it just me, or is it getting cold in here?" Ron shivered then Rufus popped out of his pocket, shivering too.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a glance. "Danny's back."

Clark ran in just then making Sam, Tucker, and Ron jump. Danny flew in a second later and set Kim on the ground.

"Ghost!" Ron cried.

Danny changed back, dropping lightly to the ground. He didn't even notice Sam scowling about him carrying Kim.

"How'd you do that?" Sam, Tucker, and Ron all said at the same time.

"Danny's half ghost, and Clark's got super powers," Kim explained, shrugging. "But we've got bigger problems."

"Rocks that bring people back to life?" Tucker leaned back. "I don't like this."

"So they're gonna be like ghosts?" Danny asked, still confused about the rocks.

"No, just really powerful," Clark explained.

"Well, what about Shego?" Sam asked. "Isn't she a ghost?"

"That would be a no. She and her brothers have weird powers, that's all," Ron said.

"Then why are we here?" Sam shouted, glaring at Danny.

"Hey! You thought she was a ghost to you know," Danny snapped.

"Am I interrupting something?" The group looked up to find Lex standing at the barn doors.

Sam was towering over Danny, looking as though she was going to punch him while he was half cowering half glaring back at her. Danny and Sam toppled over; she ended up landing on top of him. She stood quickly, blushing while Danny remained on the ground.

"Hi, Lex," Clarck greeted his bald friend.

"I didn't realize you were having a party, Clark,"

"Me neither, what's up?"

'Beep beep bedeep.'

"What was that?" Lex asked.

"Oops, sorry." Kim grabbed the communicator. "Go Wade."

The super genius's face popped up. "I got a lock on Drakken and Shego."

"You guys sound like you're busy. I'll come back later," Lex said.

"Sorry, Lex. I'll come by the mansion later," Clark said.

"See ya." Lex left.

Kim turned back to the communicator. "Where are they?"

"They're hiding out in some old caves."

Clark grabbed the communicator. "What caves?"

"I don't know." A map popped up. "They're located on some property a Luthorcorp owns."

Kim snatched the communicator back. "Thanks, Wade."

Clark dashed off.

"Going ghost." Two rings moved down Danny's body, and he flew up in the air. "Need a lift Kim?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Danny took her hand and they were gone.

"Yeah, we'll just stay here," Sam muttered.

"You guys are friends with a ghost? Scary!" Ron said.

* * *

Danny set Kim on the ground and remained floating a few inches of the ground. He and Kim moved on to explore the caves just as Clark zoomed in. 

"So, what's so special about these caves?" Danny asked.

"They have something to do with Krypton, the planet I'm from," Clark explained.

A light suddenly flashed up, and Drakken appeared. "Hello, Kim Possible, and…" He paused. "Well, I don't know who those two are, but anyway. Prepare to meet your doom!" Drakken disappeared and synthodrones replaced him.

Clark took a step back, the meteor rock in their systems affecting him. Danny and Kim were soon locked in battle. The Drones were still adapting so Clark could still fight them a little, weakened as he was. The three of them suddenly stopped fighting as something snapped onto the back of their necks.

"Ow!" Danny tried to reach for it, but was stopped with sudden laughter. The other two couldn't stop laughing either. Danny was forced to his human self because he couldn't stop laughing.

Drakken stepped forward, grinning. "Yes, the moodulators are a success."

"You said moodulator!" Clark was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yes, well, now that I've beaten you all," Drakken switched the control, "you're all going to run!"

On cue, Danny, Clark, and Kim all started crying. Then they ran from the caves.

"Okay, that was really weird," Shego said.

* * *

Sam had found a dark and depressing book to read, Tucker was fiddling with his PDA, and Ron and Rufus were having a staring contest when Chloe walked in. 

"Hey, where's Clark?"

"Went to fight Drakken," Sam muttered.

"Without me?" Chloe scoffed. "That is so like him."

The three "heroes" ran in just then crying. Ron leapt up, his eyes wide.

"Oh, no." He started backing away. "It can't be…" He ran from the barn screaming. "It's the moodulators!"

"Moooodulators," Tucker said. "Yeah, is that a word I should know?"

"He beat us!" The three heroes cried.

Sam, Tucker, and Chloe just stared as the three sank into puddles of self pity.

"This is kind of creepy," Chloe said.

Sam stomped right up to Danny and pulled him up by his shirt. "What is wrong with you!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Danny cried.

Sam tried hard not to think about how bad she felt when she slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it, Danny!"

He stepped back, blinking. For a moment, he almost looked like he was back to normal then his eyes narrowed and flashed red. Kim and Clark also stopped crying, their eyes flashing red.

"Oh, this is bad," Chloe said, stepping back as the three advanced.

* * *

**_A/N: Moodulators! Mwahahaha!_**


	5. Moodulators

**_A/N: Thanks for you review nera!_**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Moodulators **

"I'm sick of you always hitting me!" Danny growled.

"Danny, I'm your friend, remember?" Sam was slowly backing away toward the barn window. "I'm just trying to help you."

Kim grabbed Tucker by the shirt, bringing him close to her face. "Where's Ron!"

"I don't know! He ran out with the naked animal!" Tucker closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

Chloe ducked behind a tractor as Clark went after her with a pitchfork. "Okay, Clark, you don't want to do this."

"You're always getting between me and Lana," he growled, "but with you out of the way, I'll finally have her without worrying about you."

Danny pushed Sam out the window, Clark threw the pitchfork at Chloe and Kim raised a fist to punch Tucker. Danny turned around, and Clark walked out of the barn just as the three of them changed moods once more.

"Chloe!" Danny shot a ray at the pitchfork so it veered off course and hit the hay.

"Sam!" Clark raced forward and caught the screaming goth girl.

When nothing happened, Tucker opened his eyes. Kim was watching him with a flirty smile on her face.

"Uh, oh." Tucker gulped.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and came out from behind the tractor. "Thanks, Danny. I don't know how you did that, but I'm glad you did."

Danny was staring at her with a goofy smile. "You're cute when you're in danger."

"Uh, oh."

Sam released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thanks, Clark."

Clark smiled at her. "You're welcome."

There was a silence. "Um, Clark, you can put me down now," she said.

"I like holding you."

"Uh, oh."

* * *

Chloe, Sam, and Tucker locked themselves in a room in Clark's house away from the heroes.

"Okay, sure, I wanted a guy to like me, but not _him_," Chloe said.

"You and me both," Sam muttered.

"Where's that Ron guy? He said something about moodulators," Tucker said.

"Oh, Sammy, where are you?" Clark called.

Sam groaned. "This is just so wrong in so many different ways!"

"Hey, guys," Ron hissed. "Over here."

They turned around. "Ron!" Chloe bounded up to him. "Please, tell me you have a way to get us out of this predicament?"

"Um… Do I have to say it exactly like that?"

Tucker sighed. "We're screwed."

Sam began smacking her head against the door. "This is like Ember's spell all over again except instead of Danny fawning over me it's some guy I hardly know!"

"You enjoyed Ember's spell, didn't you?" Tucker was grinning.

Sam growled and punched him in the arm hard. "This isn't funny, Tucker!" She sighed and put her head in her hands. "First the three of them are crying like babies; second they try to kill us; now, they're in love with us!"

* * *

The three heroes were walking around looking for their "lovers", but their eyes suddenly glowed green and they stopped.

"Um…what were we doing?" Clark asked.

"I dunno… Whoa!" Danny suddenly phased through the floor into the room below.

Tucker, Sam, and Chloe screamed and ran into a corner as Danny dropped onto the ground.

"Ow," he muttered as he sat up. "Uh, hi… What am I doing here?" He glanced around. "Where is here?"

"Great, and now Danny's brain fell out," Sam muttered.

Chloe had just opened the door to find Kim and Clark standing in the doorway with blank looks on their faces. "He's not the only one…"

* * *

"Shego, stop playing with that and help me with the synthodrones!" Drakken shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Shego dropped the moodulator control on the table, never noticing it beeped and changed.

* * *

Danny, Clark, and Kim's eyes suddenly flashed pink for a moment. Without warning, Clark leaned forward and kissed Chloe.

"That's a bad sign." Sam looked toward Danny to find him staring at her with a goofy smile on his face. "Oh, no," she sighed, "not again."

"Oh, Ronny." Kim stepped over Tucker's cowering form as she walked toward where Ron was hiding at the top of the closet. "Don't make me come up there and get you," she purred.

Chloe gasped when Clark finally pulled away. She seemed a little dazed at first then shook her head. "Wait, this is wrong."

"What's wrong as long as we're together?" he asked, a dreamy tone in his voice. He walked forward as Chloe began to back away.

Sam slowly backed away until Danny had her backed against a wall. "D-Danny, w-what are you doing?"

"I want to be close to you." Danny still had the dreamy smile on his face, walking closer.

"Danny, I-I don't want to be close. Danny, please go away."

Danny stopped once he was a few inches away from her, still smiling. Before Sam could move, Danny kissed her.

"It's not fair!" Ron whined before leaping from his hiding place and running.

"Aw, Ronny, don't make me have to chase you!" Kim called, giggling.

"Come on, Clark, what about Lana?" Chloe nearly tripped as she backed away.

"Who's Lana?" he asked dreamily.

"I've been waiting to hear those words all my life."

Sam's eyes were still closed when Danny pulled away. She opened her eyes, her thoughts hazy. Danny was smiling, his eyes shining with love.

"A-am I dreaming?" she whispered.

"Not unless we're having the same dream," Danny whispered back.

Her eyes widened, and she took a step back only to find she couldn't. He leaned in to kiss her, but she ducked down and crawled away between his legs.

"Aw, come on, Sammy. Don't play hard to get." Danny followed her once she managed to get to her feet.

"Come on, Danny, what about Pualina?" Sam asked.

"Who's Paulina?" he asked dreamily.

"That's the second time you've said that, and it's the second time you've been brainwashed when you've said it." Sam groaned. "My life is _so_ unfair."

* * *

Sam, Chloe, and Ron managed to hide from them for the second time that day while Tucker had disappeared.

"We've got to get the moodulators _off_," Ron said.

"Yeah, but _how_?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going to _hate_ suggesting this, but what if we faked planning to kiss them and pull them off their necks?" Sam offered.

"Chloe shrugged. "It's worth a shot. It's not like it'd do any harm if we ended up kissing them…again."

All three of them blushed.

"Yup, no harm," Sam muttered.

* * *

Danny walked aimlessly through the house. "Oh, Sammy, where are you"

"Right here." Sam walked out of the other room, leaning in the doorway with a smile on her face.

Danny nearly bounded toward her then leaned on the wall inches away from her. "I knew I'd find you eventually."

"Of course you would have." She swallowed and resisted the urge to lean back as Danny leaned toward her. "Listen, Danny," she put her arms around his neck, "I think we need to talk."

He put his arms around her waist. "I'm definitely listening."

"Yeah, um…" Sam touched his neck, found the moodulator, and pulled it off.

Danny had a five-second brain shut down then he blinked, and his eyes widened when he saw who he was holding.

"Ah!" He released her then toppled to the ground.

"Yes, _Ah!_ is right!" Sam said, her hands on her hips. "I have had the weirdest day of my life!"

"Uh…" Danny felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 'And I remember every single bit of it. That's a bad thing…isn't it?"

"Remember Ember's spell?" Danny swallowed and nodded. Sam dropped the moodulator onto his chest. "This is _way_ worse."


	6. An Interview Gone Bad

_**A/N: Now, I know you think I'm "giving up" on Kryptonite because I'm updating some of my other stories, but I'm not. I promise. I'm planning to update Raelie, I swear! (ducks for fear of blows) I'm just trying to work on some more HaldirRel fluff, but I'm not really getting any ideas for it.**_

_**Thanks pottersparky, Samantha-Girl Scout, and nera for your reviews.**_

_**Kudos for Samantha-Girl Scout for being especially buggy about this particular story. :D I'm promising an update to Raelie soon, Sam, I swear. I'm just having troubles. If you have any ideas for Chapter 5 at all, I would so love to have them!****

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 6: An Interview Gone Bad**

Chloe stood at the barn window, her eyes glazed over as her thoughts wandered. Clark walked up to the window and stood beside her. She regarded him with a slight smile before returning to the window.

"Hey, Chloe, I know it was just the moodulators, but I feel kind of bad about trying to kill you," Clark said.

"Clark—"

"I want to make it up to you. Maybe I could get you that interview with Danny Phantom." He winced when he realized what he'd done.

Chloe didn't seem to notice. "Okay, how about today?"

"I'll see if they can find him."

"Thanks, Clark, I appreciate it."

* * *

"Oh, man, we're screwed," Danny muttered, dropping into the grass where Sam and Tucker were lying. 

"What happened now?" Sam asked.

"Clark begged me to let Chloe interview 'Danny Phantom.'"

"Well, that's not so bad," Tucker said. "Maybe it'll shine some good light on your bad image."

Danny glared at his friend. "The only problem is we're supposed to meet her at the school _with_ Danny Phantom."

"Yeah, that's bad," Sam said. "The only option would be to split yourself, and I would really have to hurt you if you did that again."

"You could flake out," Tucker offered.

"Nah, I'm not gunna do that to Clark." Danny rolled onto his back, his arms crossed over his head. "I mean, he's given us a free place to stay." He sighed. "I guess I'll just go as Danny Phantom and tell her 'we' couldn't make it." Danny looked at his watch. "I'll see you guys later. I promised Clark and Chloe I'd meet them at Smallville High at three."

* * *

Kim sat on the roof gazing around her. It was the second time she'd gone through moodulator issues, and it was the second time she'd fallen in love with Ron. Now, her thoughts drifted back to Danny and Clark. They had super powers, and she was just…a nobody. 

"Hey, KP." Ron sat beside her, and Rufus poked out of his pocket, gasped at the heights, then disappeared back inside.

"Hey, Ron." She sighed and gazed sadly at the sky.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing. You know; same-old, same-old." The look on his face told her he didn't believe her, and she sighed again. "It's just Danny's half ghost and Clark's superboy. They're real superheroes. I'm just a cheerleader with some cool technology."

"Aw, KP, you don't give yourself enough credit. Sure, you don't have any powers, but you were still down there fighting beside 'em." Ron looked up at the sky. "So what if they have special powers. You've been saving the world just fine without any."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks, Ron."

They hugged but quickly pulled apart, having what Tucker would've called a "blushy moment."

"Heh, I'm gunna go see if Tucker's got any cool games on that thing of his." Ron made his way off the roof, nearly slipping once, making Kim giggle. "I'm okay!"

* * *

Clark looked up as Danny touched down. "Hey, where's Sam and Tucker?" 

Danny gave him a look. "And I'd tell Chloe that Danny Fenton did what exactly? Flew away?"

"Oh, sorry. I totally forgot."

"Forget it." Danny shrugged. "This interview is the least I can do for you after how nice you've been to—"

"Well, if it isn't Danny Phantom in the flesh," Chloe suddenly said. "Well, actually you're a ghost so you don't exactly have any flesh."

He and Clark jumped. "H-hi, Chloe," Clark weakly greeted her.

"Where's your friends?" Chloe asked Danny after flashing a grin at Clark.

"Th-they said they had something to do. " Danny laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as Chloe stared oddly at him.

"Okay." She headed for the school doors. "Ready for the Torch office?"

"I'll meet you guys there," Danny said, sinking into the floor.

"Wow, that is so cool." Chloe jot down a quick note before heading inside with Clark behind her, shaking his head with a grin.

Danny floated into the floor of the Torch office, and Chloe and Clark walked in moments later.

"So, what do you call that power?" Chloe sat herself down with a recorder and pen and paper.

"Intangibility. All ghosts can do it," Danny explained.

"And you usually fight ghosts?"

"Yeah, thanks to the Fenton Portal." Danny's eyes widened again.

Chloe cocked her head. "Isn't your friend Danny's last name Fenton?"

"Oh…yeah, he and Sam and Tucker try to keep the Portal closed for me since my…er, his parents created it." Danny was beginning to think this might not have been a good idea.

* * *

Sam knocked on the door to the Luthor mansion. Ron and Tucker were playing games, and she hadn't really felt like talking to the "cheerleader" so she thought she may as well go talk to Lex. He seemed to understand her a lot more than her friends. 

Lex opened the door. "Sam, I didn't expect to see you. What can I help you with?"

"I just felt like talking. Everyone else was busy doing other things," she replied.

"Anyone in particular you want to talk about?" he asked.

"No," she added hastily.

"Have a seat."

* * *

"Aw, man, that's the second time you've beaten my best score!" The techno geek was pouting as Kim walked back into the barn. 

Ron and Tucker were sitting in the hay watching Rufus play on Tucker's PDA. Kim smiled, shaking her head. She knew the naked mole rat was great with technology; it was no surprise to her that he was winning.

"I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to the Talon," Kim said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ron offered.

"And leave me with the rat!" Tucker asked.

"Hey," Rufus said in his little mole rat voice.

"No, I'll be fine." Kim pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "You guys have fun."

* * *

Chloe sighed and shut the recorder off. "All right, Fenton. You can knock off the charade now." 

The ghost hybrid was so shocked, he fell out of his chair. Clark's elbow slipped off the bookshelf, and he nearly crunched it to catch himself.

She turned to the other startled teen. "You too, Kent."

"How'd you know?" they said together.

She turned back to Danny. "Oh, come on. Danny _Phantom_, Danny _Fenton_. I mean, you fell through the floor and shot some glowy green stuff from your hand." She turned back to Clark. "And your old girlfriend told me a way to test out your powers. Plus, only one person could throw things like that, and that was the boy that got struck by lightning with the meteor rock in his pocket."

"Yeah, but that only helped transfer my powers to him," Clark explained. "And she told you?"

Chloe ignored him, turning to Danny who was now propped on his elbows on the floor staring gaping at Chloe. "You figured it out that quickly?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, Danny. It's not like you look really different anyway." She stepped over him to her wall of weird, pinning up a picture of Danny Phantom. "And don't worry, guys. Your secrets are safe with me."

Danny returned to his human form and stood. "Yeah, that's why _I'm_ on the 'Wall of Weird'."

"If I could, Clark would be up there too, but it'd be too obvious."

"That makes me feel so much better," Danny muttered darkly.

* * *

Kim sat in the Talon reading a book she'd found in Clark's barn. 

"Looks like interesting reading," a voice said as the person filled her cup.

Kim looked up. "Oh, yeah. I got it from where I was staying."

"Oh, really? Where are you staying? I'm Lana Lang by the way."

"Kim Possible. I'm staying in Clark Kent's barn. Chloe brought us there."

"Oh, Clark and Chloe are my best friends," Lana said. "I wonder why they didn't mention it."

"Th-they've been kind of preoccupied," Kim replied, blushing as she thought about the moodulators.

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" Danny pulled a picture out of one of Chloe's many files. 

She'd apparently learned the first time everything was stolen from her and had hard copies of every file filed away.

"Oh, that's the Drifter. Everyone used to say he killed Lana's great aunt," Chloe explained, typing up her Danny Phantom article on her new laptop. Lex had decided to get her something portal so it wouldn't get stolen as easy since she could take it everywhere.

"He looks just like Clark," Danny said.

"Actually, it's my dad," Clark admitted.

Chloe looked up in surprise. "Your dad and Lana's great aunt? Ew…"

Clark gave her a look. "No, I'm not Lana's second cousin or something. I came to earth during the meteor shower."

"Lucky for you," Chloe muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked.

Danny was still searching for more stuff on the Drifter. He found a file labeled "private" and opened it. Pictures of Clark and Chloe dancing together at some dance at their school They looked really happy together, but Danny had a feeling things hadn't worked out somehow. He closed the "private" file, deciding his intangible and invisibility powers might come in handy later, then returned to the "Drifter" file. He caught sight of a symbol someone had doodled.

"Hey, what's this?"

"That's the symbol my dad used to wear," Clark explained, looking over Danny's shoulder.

Danny grinned. "You could put this up for Clark," he suggested to Chloe.

"Thanks!" Chloe snatched the paper from Danny and pinned it up.

Clark sighed before turning to glare at Danny. Danny just shrugged then grinned. Chloe definitely liked her "Wall of Weird."

* * *

Sam walked back to the barn alone. Her thoughts wandered back to her conversation with Lex then to the moodulators. She felt herself blushing as she thought about the kiss she and Danny had shared…sort of. 

"Hey, Sam!" She glanced behind her to find Danny running to catch up to her. Clark and Chloe were walking together not far behind. "What're you doing out here?"

"I felt like talking so I visited the neighborhood millionaire." She glanced at him. "How'd the interview go?"

He shrugged. "She found out. Danny Phantom now has his own spot on the 'Wall of Weird'."

"Well, it wouldn't be that hard since you nearly fell on top of us when you fell out of the ceiling."

Danny blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn't really like talking about the moodulators. She didn't taste like geek like Dash had said.

"Danny?"

"Huh? Uh, sorry. Kinda zone out."

"I asked if you were going back to the barn."

"No, I'm gunna look around for a while and see if I can't find Drakken's trail."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Sam walked on with Clark and Chloe while Danny disappeared into a nearby alley. For any truly attentive people in Smallville, they might've noticed the flash before a white-haired teen with glowing green eyes flew out of the alley where a black-haired, blue-eyed teen had just been.

* * *

Lex was walking across the street when he heard squealing tires. He looked toward the car careening toward him then suddenly he was across the street and a teen was floating before him. Lex stared, and the teen dressed in a black and silver jumper stared back with an odd look on his face. The teen continued to stare at him for a while before turning and disappearing as he flew away. Lex stared after him for a while then shook his head and continued walking. 

Danny landed in an alley then changed back into his human form, breathing hard. There was something about Lex he hadn't liked; something told him that Lex was evil, and he needed to warn Sam.

* * *

**_A/N: All Smallville fans out there already know that Lex is slowly sinking into evilness. For those of you that don't know, Lex Luthor is Superman's arch foe. He's… I think Alexander in the movies._**


	7. This Isn't Funny Anymore

_**A/N: Thanks nera, darkmoonwriter13, and Samantha-Girl Scout for your reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I had the worst last three weeks of school in my entire life! Thankfully, that's all over. Until Monday, that is.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, and there is a line in this chapter that belongs to The Incredibles. I dare you to see if you can spot it. ;)****Chapter 7: This isn't Funny Anymore**

Kim returned to the Kent's barn after a couple of hourse. Ron and Tucker were still playing games with Rufus while Clark and Chloe were sitting at a desk with her laptop.

"Hey, KP," Ron chirped up.

"Oh, look. The cheerleader's back," Sam muttered, looking up from her dark book from where she lay in the hay.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you think I'm trying to steal your boyfriend from you," ("He's not my boyfriend!") "but I'm really not. Sure, he's cute, but he's not my type."

Sam growled but returned to her book without another comment. She did seem a little warmer toward Kim though. Kim was reading her own book until they all heard a muffled gasp and looked toward Sam who had disappeared. They then turned to Tucker who hadn't even looked up.

"I'm used to it by now," he said, still not looking up.

Sam glared at the ghost hybrid floating in front of her. "You could've done that _without_ scaring the hell out f me."

"Listen, we need to talk." He returned to human form, ignoring your scowl. "I think Lex is evil."

She started laughing. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm serious." He grabbed her arm, which immediately got her attention. "I had to overshadow him to keep him from getting run over."

"Couldn't you just make him go intangible?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he muttered sarcastically. "That way we've got newspapers with headlines that say _Lex Luthor and his Amazing Abilities_."

She tore her arm from his grasp. "You're jealous!"

He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "No, I'm not! Why would I be jealous?"

"How would I know? But you're jealous."

"If you don't want to believe me, fine," he muttered, his hands clenched at his sides before he went ghost and flew away at top speed.

Sam let out a frustrated roar and sat on the roof, scowling. "Now how am I supposed to get down!" she yelled angrily as Danny disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Kim and Chloe were sitting together discussing clothes, make-up, and other girly things while the guys were playing games on the communicator and PDA. None of them seemed to notice Danny and Sam hadn't come back. Meanwhile, on the roof, Sam had given up on pacing and now sat on the roof singing her favorite songs by Evanescence. She had to admit the setting sun was beautiful, but it was getting colder.

Danny had flown to the edge of town and was sitting on the city limit sign trying to calm himself. He remained invisible to avoid weird stares. How dare Sam think he was jealous! Jealous? What would he have to be jealous about? He was just warning her to be careful around Lex, right? HE shivered a little from the cold around him. The sun had set about an hour ago, leaving the earth bathed in darkness. He sighed and flew back to the barn.

The others were settling down for the night when he entered in human form. He was calmer now and wanted to apologize and maybe talk to Sam. However, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Tuck," he walked up to his other best friend, "where's Sam?"

"I haven't seen her since you made her disappear."

Danny felt his heart drop to his toes as he and Tucker looked up at the roof. She was going to kill him. He went ghost then flew through the ceiling. Sam was sitting where he had left her, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Sam?"

She looked up, her violet eyes gazing into his guilty pale blue ones. "Okay, we've fought before, but this is definitely giving me the 'cold shoulder,'" she halfheartedly joked.

"I'm sorry, Sam." He approached her slowly. "I didn't even think…" His unfinished sentence trailed off uselessly.

When she made no move to stand and slaughter him, he changed back to Danny Fenton and sat beside her. She was at least wearing jeans instead of her goth skirt. He smiled sheepishly when she looked at him then removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She watched him, but he was leaning back on his hands, gazing up at the sky. She moved her arms to tug the jacket closer to her. It was still warm from him.

"So, um, why are we still up here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk about…earlier." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Maybe I was a _little_ jealous, but the three of us have been best friends for so long. I don't know; maybe I thought you were trying to leave the group." He looked at her. "I don't want to loose you, Sam."

She decided to ignore the double meaning those words contained. "It's going to take a lot more than Lex Luthor to drag me away from you guys." She smirked. "I mean, someone's got to keep you two in line."

He smiled too. "I don't know about me, but Tucker definitely needs looking after."

They both laughed then Danny stood, changing back to Danny Phantom. He helped Sam to her feet then the two of them went intangible and sank through the roof.

* * *

Clark and Chloe decided to look for traces of Drakken's work in town while Kim and Danny looked for clues in the caves.

"Well, Drakken's got Chloe's computers." Kim held up a computer chip. "Unless there's been a report of other stolen computers."

"And he's got Valerie's ghost weapons too," Danny added.

"Ghost weapons?"

"Yeah, you know." He motioned to himself. "Weapons to hurt me."

"Does he know that?"

"Not yet at least."

They both whirled around at footsteps. "Hello?"

"It's Lex," Danny whispered, changing back to his Fenton counterpart.

Kim grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him to face her. "Kiss me!" she whispered.

"Is someone here?"

"What?" Danny hissed, staring at her. "Are you crazy?"

"Just do it." She grabbed him by his collar, pulling his lips to hers.

Lex stopped just short of the lip-locked couple. He looked surprised.

"Danny!" Sam and Ron ran in barely seconds after.

They both stopped and stared as the couple finally pulled away. Sam didn't know what to say or what to feel first, and Ron looked sick. Sam walked up, her eyes alight with rage. At first, Danny thought she was going to slap him, but she walked up to Kim and slapped her across the face before running toward the exit. She turned to look back at Danny, tears shining in her eyes.

"Now who's trying to leave the group?" she spat out before running away.

Ron punched Danny not very hard in the chest before following after Sam. Danny was stunned, but Kim just rolled her eyes. "So not the drama." She walked out, looking completely unfazed.

"You know, she's crazy about you."

Danny had completely forgotten about Lex and almost jumped when the bald man spoke. "Who, Kim?"

Lex gave him a look that made him think Lex thought he was a complete moron. Danny remained silent to think.

"S-sam?"

Lex nodded then walked forward, his hands behind his back. "It only took me five minutes of knowing her to figure that out, and you've know her how long?"

Was Lex trying to insinuate something? Danny couldn't think; he needed to clear his head. He muttered a "thanks" then ran out. Once back above ground, he looked around for his friend. Figuring she'd probably run back to the barn, he went ghost and flew back to the Kent farm.

Clark and Chloe looked up as Danny flew in. "Have you guys seen Sam?" he asked.

"What'd you do to her now?" Chloe asked in an almost exasperated tone.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Danny explained the situation.

"It's because she likes you," Chloe said bluntly.

"Hah! I knew it!" Tucker said. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry, that was just my random addition to the conversation."

"Why am I the only one not informed of these things?" Danny asked. "Did I miss a memo or something?"

"Chill out, ghost boy." Chloe stood. "I'll go look in town." She looked to Clark while Danny continued flying around frantically. He looked like a weird, big, black and white flying buzzing around the Kent barn. "Try to calm him down."

* * *

When Chloe didn't come back, Clark started to get a little worried too. Kim had returned with nothing to report and was now lying in the hay waiting for Ron to return.

_Beep beep bedeep._

Danny and Clark jumped when Kim's communicator went off. She laughed then pulled it out of her pocket.

"Go, Wade."

"We got a hit on the site."

A video feed popped up. "Hello, Kim Possible! and….whoever those two boys are you've recently been fighting with." Danny and Clark moved to look over her shoulder. "I'm sure you're wondering where I am now." Drakken laughed. "Well, I'll tell you, but not before I show you _this_." The camera moved to show Sam, Chloe and Ron tied and gagged behind him.

"He's at the school." Clark zipped off, and Danny flew off behind him.

Kim threw her hands up in exasperation before stuffing the communicator back in her pocket. "Thanks, guys, but I think I'll just walk!" she yelled sarcastically.

* * *

Danny and Clark arrived at the school only two minutes later. Without a word, Danny touched Clark's shoulder, and the two sank into the ground. They floated back up through the floor of the gym, and Danny released Clark. They were surrounded by kryptonite-strengthened synthodrones.

"This is going to be _fun_," Danny muttered sarcastically, having already been thrown into a wall.

Clark was weakened by the kryptonite in their blood system and couldn't fight back. Sam, Chloe, and Ron were tied and gagged sitting near the opposite wall. Although it would weaken him and leave him powerless, Danny knew he had to use the Ghostly Wail. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, releasing his newest power. The drones disintegrated into a blob of green goo. Danny dropped to the ground, returned to human form. He groaned and weakly got to his feet as Drakken and Shego entered the room.

"My synthodrones!" Drakken cried. "You'll pay for this!" Clark moved to fight, and Drakken shot a weapon that dimly reminded Danny of the Fenton Grappler. The net phased right through Clark and trapped Danny against the wall instead.

"This is really not my day," he muttered to himself.

Clark moved to help him, but Shego leapt forward. A kryptonite rock fell from her pocket, and Clark backed away as it rolled toward him before tripping over something and toppling to the ground. Danny struggled against the netting as Shego walked up to Clark holding the rock. She pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, holding the rock close to his face. Clark grimaced and tried to pull away.

Danny managed to pull out of the netting and jumped at Shego. She growled and threw the powerless halfa over her shoulder before turning back to Clark who was lying beside the green rock. She grabbed the unconscious teen (Danny) and tied the two together, leaving the rock nearby to throw Clark's powers off.

* * *

Danny groaned and shook his head, blinking his eyes to clear them. He felt someone's back against his and recognized the rope around him from when he had to fight Dan Phantom. He would be unable to phase through it.

"Danny" The person behind him moved. It was Clark. "Can you get us out of here?"

"No." He sighed. "My powers are inactive, and even then it wouldn't help. Last time I ran into this rope, the only thing that could break it was the Ghostly Wail."

Clark snorted. "Ghostly Wail?"

Danny's eyes narrowed. The Ghostly Wail had saved Clark's life, and all he could do was laugh. "Well, what about you? You run out of muscle?"

"Hey, why don't you take a look at the rock by your foot," Clark growled.

Danny glanced at the rock. "That's it? Your weakness is a _rock_?"

Clark opened his mouth to smart back, but a voice above stopped him. "You know, arguing is getting you guys nowhere."

They both looked up. "Kim!"

"Yeah, thanks for the lift by the way." Kim dropped to the ground, kicking the Kryptonite rock aside.

Clark broke the rope apart, and the boys stood.

Kim smiled. "Now, you boys kiss and make up, and I'll go get Drakken and Shego." She disappeared.

"Is she getting on your nerves as much as she's getting on mine?" Danny asked.

"Probably," Clark agreed. "Okay," he looked toward their friends, "the lasers are kryptonite enhanced, which means we'll have to hope your powers work at least a little."

"Worth a shot. Going ghost!" Two rings moved up and down Danny as he changed to Danny Phantom. He went intangible and walked through the lasers. He touched the three captives so they were also intangible, and the ropes slid off of them. They kept hold of each other and Danny as they walked through the lasers. His powers gave out, and he yelped as a laser zapped his shoulder before he toppled to the floor, tripping on his own feet. Chloe stifled a giggle as Danny got back on his feet.

"Hey, where's Tuck'?" Sam suddenly asked.

* * *

Tucker walked around the barn carrying a whimpering Rufus. "Guys, this isn't funny anymore! Where are you?"

* * *

**_A/N: School ended today (I know, on a Saturday, honestly!), so I have free time until Monday. (sigh) Spring semester starts on Monday, and we don't even get a holiday! (cries) Anyway, I'll probably be updating again next weekend. Spring semester is longer, and it'll be easier for me this time around. I'm so sorry, guys!_**


	8. Kiss Her Already

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews: Samantha-Girl Scout, and DR. COFFIN. Told you I'd be updating soon. :D**_

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 

**Chapter 8: Kiss her Already**

Danny and Sam sat on the roof gazing out at the setting sun. They were staying one last night in Smallville before heading back to Amity Park. Danny had explained the fake-out make-out to Sam who had readily forgiven him. It was hard not to when he'd given her that puppy-dog look of his. Tucker and Wade were fighting over the best games on the new communicator Kim had given them so they could keep in touch.

"Hey, Sam, do you have anything you want to tell me?" Danny asked suddenly.

Sam turned her gaze to him. "What?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something Lex had said."

She blushed and looked away. "I don't remember telling Lex anything I had to tell you."

He grinned secretly, catching the blush. "If you say so."

Ron hugged the pole holding up the Bueno Nacho emblem. "I have been away from you for far to long, Bueno Nacho." Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket, nodding his head encouragingly.

Monique looked at Kim who was shaking his head but smiling. "And you couldn't bring that Danny boy back why?"

"Neither of them will admit it, but Danny's totally taken," Kim replied, smiling.

"Oooo!" Monique's eyes got round. "Spill it, girl."

Kim laughed then began the telling of the tale of Danny and Sam.

Clark leaned against the barn window watching the sun set. He heard a movement at his desk and turned. A few books had toppled over revealing a black bound book he'd never seen before. He picked it up. The title read "Kryptonite." He picked it up and turned back to the barn window as he flipped through the black pages. It was all about the adventures the three heroes had had including pictures of the three of them with moodulators. Commentary had been written in silver ink. He had to make sure he crushed Tucker's camera on his PDA the next time he saw him.

"Hey, Clark."

He turned as Chloe walked up the stairs, and something fell out of the bound book he was holding. "Hey," he greeted her then knelt to retrieve the smaller, hand-made scrapbook.

"What's that?"

"I honestly don't know."

The cover had a pink heart on it that read "Clark + Chloe Forever."

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Chloe tried to snatch it from him, but Clark blocker her.

He was smiling. "Wait, I want to see what else is in here."

He turned the pages slowly. There were pictures of them at the dance, and there were other pictures of the two together working on something or just talking. Hearts and cupids or glitter in pink, red, and white surrounded each picture. Chloe felt on the verge of tears. Someone was doing this to torture her, and that someone was going to pay. On the last page Sam, Tucker, Danny, Kim, and Ron had all written a personal note commenting on the fact that they felt the two belonged together. Chloe wondered how the others had talked Sam into using a pink gel pen.

"Okay, that was fun and all, but can we burn it now?" Chloe begged, reaching for it.

Clark held it out of her reach. "I like it."

She looked up at him, her heart pounding. "Y-you do?"

He nodded then reached out and touched her cheek, making her blush. "And I think I'm going to follow their advice," he whispered as he leaned closer and kissed her on the lips.

The scrapbook feel from his hands, landing open on the last page. The last note was small, and each person working on the scrapbook had written at least two words to complete the sentence: "Stop looking at the pictures and kiss her already. From the group."

THE END

_**A/N: Well, we've reached the end of my story, but don't worry my lovies. I plan to have Plasmius, the sequel, up as soon as possible. Remember, faster reviews make me update faster. :D And be like Sam. She sent me like three messages telling me to update this story. BE BUGGY!**_


End file.
